Never Let You Fall
by smilexlovely
Summary: After a family tragedy, Emily Sanders has to pack up and move to Charming, CA. She expects it to be a boring town, but she doesn't realize just how wrong she is. While trying to hold herself and her family together, she meets a Son. And they just might be exactly what the other needed. OpiexOC. Starts in Season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To say that Charming was a boring town would be a severe understatement. However, to anyone who has never been there, it seemed to be the truth. Emily Sanders was no exception as she drove through the center of Charming. The town seemed to be a very nice community. Simple, yet nice.

She glanced at the rear view mirror to see her 11-year old nephew, Tyler, and her year old niece, Sydney, fast asleep in the back seat. Her oldest niece, Lucy, who was 16, had her headphones in and was zoned out to music in the passenger seat. Emily sighed as she tried, once again, to wrap her head around the events of the past few weeks. One second she was singing at a local coffee shop and the next she was being told that her brother, Eric, and his wife, Megan, had just died in a car accident. Then, the real news came. Eric and Megan had left custody of their three children to Emily. Also known as the girl who didn't even have a real job. The next few weeks then consisted of making the funeral arrangements, making calls, house and job hunting, and that's where they are now: stuffed in Emily's piece of crap car on their way to move into their new house in Charming.

Emily smiled slightly as she put the car in park in the driveway of their new one story home. She leaned back in her seat and turned her head towards Lucy, "So, what do you think?" Emily and Lucy were always pretty close considering Lucy was the oldest out of the three kids. After Emily's father died when she was 16, she had moved in with Eric, who at the time was 29, and his wife and their two kids, Lucy and Tyler. At that time, Lucy was 7 and Tyler was 2. For the two years Emily had lived with them, she played a big role in helping to take care of them. After she moved out, she kept helping them out of habit. Back then, she felt like everything was perfect, and now she felt as though she had no control over the situation. Lucy turned to her aunt with a somber look, "It's okay." Lucy got out of the car and walked to the back to get her things out of the trunk. Emily watched her get out before sighing and waking up Tyler and Sydney, "Come on you two. Let's get you inside."

They carried their bags inside the one story house. It was pretty basic. It didn't have anything extra or special about it, but it was good enough for them. Emily dropped some of the bags on the floor and walked over to take Sydney from Lucy so the teen could go put her stuff in her room. Emily had movers come out a week early to move in the furniture, so now all they had to do was fill it in. With Sydney resting on her hip, Emily walked over to Tyler and told him to start putting his stuff in his room. He walked off with a nod and dragged his suitcase with him. Emily looked at Sydney and decided to get the child's room together first. She grabbed Sydney's bag and brought it into the nursery. She placed the baby into her crib before looking around the room. As she started to unpack, she realized just how truly in over her head she was.

The kids had all finished their rooms around 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The only rooms left were the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and Emily's room. Emily walked over to Lucy's room and knocked on the door frame. Lucy looked over from her closet she was diligently organizing, "Hey Emily."

She leaned against the doorframe, "I need to go over to that job interview I told you about now. Mind watching you brother and sister while I'm gone?"

"Not at all. Good luck."

"Thanks, could you maybe start working on unpacking the other stuff?"

Lucy nodded silently in response. Emily sighed as she pushed herself off of the door frame and made her way over to her niece. She pulled Lucy into a hug and said, "We're going to be okay, alright?" Lucy nodded again in response to which Emily smiled slightly, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Tara got out of her car at Teller-Morrow and started towards the garage. She spotted Chibs and called out to him, "Hey, is Gemma in her office?"

Chibs looked up from the car he was working on at the doctor, "Aye, but I'd be careful. She's running around trying to get ready to interview some lass as an office assistant."

Tara called out a thank you to the older man and continued on to the office. She was sure she could handle whatever mood Gemma was in. She walked in to see the older woman shuffling through a mess of papers and periodically glancing at the computer. It wasn't until Tara cleared her throat that Gemma noticed her. She looked up from her papers and said, "Could you hand me those keys? Third row, second pair in." Tara turned and grabbed the keys and handed them to Gemma, "Everything alright?"

She took the keys and looked at her son's girl, "Yeah, shit just gets hectic around here. Not to mention my potential assistant should be here soon."

"Where'd you find a girl you trust enough to work here?"

When Gemma didn't respond, Tara shook her head knowingly, "You had Juice do a background check, didn't you?"

Gemma shrugged, "She just recently had a tragedy. Brother and his wife died. Left her with the three kids. She needed a job. You know how much I like to help out charity cases."

Tara rolled her eyes at Gemma's last remark, "You're all heart."

"And don't you forget it."

A knock turned their attention over to Jax standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat, "Hey, Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that chick you're thinking about hiring is here."

Gemma groaned slightly, "Alright, send her in."

He slightly chuckled, "You might want to save her and bring her in yourself."

Confused looks crossed both women's faces as they crossed over the window. They peeked through the blinds to see a young, petite brunette getting out of her car. She had long, light brown hair that had a slight curl to it, blue eyes, and a very light tan. She blushed as the mechanics whistled at her. She looked around nervously, obviously uncomfortable. Gemma shook her head, "Let's go save the poor thing."

Tara followed as Gemma took charge out of the office. As they walked up to her, both women took this time to truly look at the girl. It was clear that the girl was obviously nervous. She was wringing her hands together in front of her and had a lost look on her face. She definitely did not look like she would fit in with all of the tough bikers.

As Gemma got closer to her, the girl perked up and stuck out her hand, "You must be Gemma. Hi, I'm Emily. We spoke on the phone."

Gemma glanced down at Emily's hand before nodding her head towards the office, "Let's go talk."

For a second, Emily looked slightly put off by Gemma, but she quickly covered it up as she followed her into the office. She smiled politely at Tara as she walked past her. Tara nodded slightly at her, wondering how this girl would survive Gemma. She shook her head and made her way over towards Jax and some of the other Sons.

* * *

"So, have a seat.", Gemma gestured to a lone chair in front of a desk in the small room. Emily sat down across from Gemma and tried to calm her nerves. She needed to act as natural as possible, but with Gemma practically staring her down, that was easier said than done.

After about a minute of silence, Gemma said, "Why should I hire you?"

Emily's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"Why should I hire you?"

Emily had no idea what to say, "Well, I have an associates degree in business and I've worked in a few offices before as a secretary, so I have experience-"

"Don't tell me what I can read off a paper. Why should I hire you?"

Emily sighed, exasperated, "I don't know what to say here."

Gemma turned to her paperwork, "Thank you for coming in. You can see yourself out."

Emily stood up frustrated. She knew she didn't get the job, so she was at least going to say her piece, "Look, it's not going to matter what I tell you as to why you should hire me because it's clear you've already made your decision about me. Just know, it would be a stupid decision for you to not hire me because contrary to what you think, I think I can handle working as an assistant for an automotive shop, but that doesn't matter so I'll just be on my way now."

Emily grabbed her purse and keys and angrily walked out of the office. She was about halfway to her car when she heard Gemma call out to her, "Be here tomorrow at 10."

Caught off guard, Emily nodded her head and turned back to her car. Once in, she sighed in relief and left the lot.

Gemma stood outside the office smirking as her new office assistant left the lot. She knew she was going to hire her before she had even interviewed her. Like she said, she liked a good charity case, but when the girl stood up to her, it only sealed the deal.

Jax and Tara walked up to the queen. Jax put his arm around his mother, "So, you hired her?"

Gemma kissed her son on the cheek, "Yeah. I think she'll work out just fine."

* * *

Emily pulled up to Teller-Morrow at 9:55 the next morning. Thankfully, Lucy had offered to watch her siblings again while she was gone. Emily was going to need to find a nanny soon though. Lucy and Tyler started school tomorrow, so they couldn't watch Sydney. She would have to find someone tonight though. She brushed off those thoughts as she parked her car. She heard familiar calls out to her as she walked through the T-M lot. Rolling her eyes, she walked into the office only to find it empty.

Confused, she looked out at the rest of the lot to see if she could spot Gemma. Emily walked into the garage and found the closest mechanic. He looked to be around her age. He had his hair shaved into a mohawk with two lightning bolt tattoos on the sides of his head. She tapped him on his shoulder, "Excuse me?"

Juice turned around to see the girl Gemma had him do a background check for. He couldn't really remember her name, but he did remember that she was going through a rough time. In fact, her whole life seemed to be a rough time. Trouble had seemed to follow her from the start. Of course, he hadn't told Gemma everything about the girl. She deserved to have some privacy.

Juice wiped some of the grease off his hands, "Yeah, what's up?"

The girl started to wring her hands together, "Um, Gemma just hired me yesterday and I can't find her. Do you know where she is?"

"She's probably in the clubhouse." Juice looked over to another mechanic, "Sack! Go get Gemma." The blonde mechanic he called over to hurried to get out of the garage. Confused, Emily looked back to Juice.

The man in front of her smiled kindly at her, "She'll be out in a second. I'm Juice."

He stuck his hand out for her to shake, which she kindly took, "Emily."

Emily looked back over at the clubhouse out of curiosity. Her eyes were instantly drawn to a sign that read, "Sons of Anarchy". Juice followed her gaze to the sign and quickly said, "We have a motorcycle club."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Like a gang?"

"No. We're a club. We're motorcycle enthusiasts."

Emily looked back to the sign and nodded her head. Something about their reaper logo just didn't make her believe they were just a club, but she had no reason to think otherwise.

The mechanic Juice had called, "Sack" ran back over to them. Out of breath, he said, "I got her for you."

As if on cue, Gemma walked over to the group of them, "Get back to work." The two mechanics turned back to their work as Gemma looked at Emily, "Follow me."

For the next two hours, Gemma showed her the ropes. She showed her how she filed things, all the paperwork, and basically their whole system of doing things. Around 12:30, a blonde man with a cut came into the office, "Hey ma."

Gemma looked up at him and smiled, "Hey baby." She kissed him on the cheek, "Emily, this is my son Jax."

Emily looked over at the man and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Jax chuckled lightly, "Nice to meet you too, little darlin." He turned back to his mom, "Bobby's coming home Friday."

Gemma smirked knowingly, "So, we're having a party?"

"Definitely." Jax turned his head to Emily who had gone back to work, "Can I expect to see you there?"

Emily looked caught off guard by his question, "Oh, uh, I don't know. I'd have to find someone to watch the kids, so I probably can't-"

Gemma waved her hand, "Of course she'll be there. We can have Neeta watch them."

Jax smirked, "Great. I'll see you gals later." Once Jax left the office, Emily turned to Gemma, "I really appreciate the offer Gemma, but you don't have to have her watch them. I can just stay home with them."

"You're gonna need a nanny for when you're here anyway, aren't you?"

Emily looked down and clasped her hands together, "Well, yeah, but-"

"Alright then. I'll give Neeta your number and have her call you tonight to set things up." Gemma walked out of the office and Emily slumped in her seat. She was grateful she had someone to watch the kids when she needed, but she had a feeling she had just experienced Gemma's ruling first hand.

There was a knock on the office door which a dark haired woman opened. She looked maybe a few years older than Emily and she had a baby with her. When the woman realized she was in there, she said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking for Gemma."

Emily sat up and smiled slightly at her, "It's fine. Gemma just went out to the lot. She didn't tell me where specifically though."

"Oh, okay."

Emily looked at the baby in the woman's arms, "He's adorable."

Tara smiled as she looked down at Abel, "Oh, thank you."

Emily extended her hand to the woman, "I'm Emily."

Tara took her hand, "Tara."

"What's his name?"

"Abel."

Emily smiled at the baby, "How old is he?"

"Five months."

"Well, he's absolutely precious. I have a one year old girl at home."

Tara recalled Gemma saying this girl's brother had left her his three children when he died recently. Tara smiled sadly at the girl, "Do you have someone to watch her while you're at work?"

"Gemma actually just told me about the nanny her son uses. She's going to have her give me a call."

Tara looked at her interested, "Neeta?"

Emily smiled as she recognized the name, "Yes! Do you use her too?"

Tara laughed, "Actually, this is Jax's son."

"Oh, are you two together?"

Tara slowly nodded her head, "Something like that."

Emily nodded in understanding and stood up, "I'll go get Gemma for you if you want."

"That would be great. Thank you."

She smiled at Tara, "It was really nice to meet you."

"You too.", Tara called out as she watched the small woman walk away. When Gemma first told her she had hired her, she thought Gemma was crazy. Now she thought Gemma did know what she was talking about. Maybe Emily would work out after all.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, this is my new story. I wanted to get this chapter and the next one out in the open so you guys could give me feedback so please PLEASE let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily had been working at Teller-Morrow for almost a week and things had been going surprisingly smooth. Tyler and Lucy were fitting in well at school, Neeta was doing a great job with the kids, and work was...interesting. All of the mechanics definitely took some getting used to. After a few days, however, she grew to like all of them. They all had their little quirks and they always kept Emily entertained.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon on Friday. Gemma had been out of the office all day running errands and getting stuff ready for the party that night. Emily still wasn't sure how she felt about going, but Gemma insisted that she would have fun. She was finalizing some paperwork for the new clients that had come in today when a knock on the door caught her attention. She called for the person to come in without looking up from what she was doing. She heard the door open and a deep male voice say, "Uh, I'm looking for Gemma."

Emily internally groaned at the man's statement. For the first few days she worked here, everyone always said that when they came into the office, but she thought that they had gotten past that stage. She looked up, frustrated at whoever this was, when she realized she had no idea who he was. The man in front of her was extremely tall, with a beard, and had the same cut as all the others in the club.

Emily could feel her cheeks heat up as she realized she almost told off a complete stranger, "Um, she hasn't been in at all today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The man looked her up and down, "Well, I just came in to tell Gemma to put me back on schedule, but I can come back tomorrow."

"No, it's okay! I can do that for you.", Emily stood up and walked to the other side of the desk to get to the schedule sheets. As she walked past the man, she realized just how tall he really was. From Emily's short height of 5'2", the man, who had to be at least 6'3", seemed like a giant. Emily grabbed the schedule off of the board and clicked her pen, "What's your name?"

The man crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Opie."

Emily wrote down his name on the piece of paper and put it back before turning to him, "Well, it's nice to meet you Opie. I'm Emily. I'm Gemma's assistant."

Opie raised an eyebrow, "You're Gemma's assistant?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I do it either."

A knock on the door broke their conversation. The door opened to reveal Neeta with the three kids. Neeta walked over to the two of them and said, "Sorry to just drop in, but I came to get Abel from Gemma and I figured you would want to see the kids."

Emily smiled brightly as she took Sydney from Neeta, "Of course I would love to see them!" She kissed Sydney's forehead causing the baby to giggle, "Thank you so much for everything, Neeta. I really appreciate it."

"Nothing to worry about. They're great to be around."

Emily smiled appreciatively at the woman before turning her attention to the other kids, "How was school today?"

Tyler shrugged, "It was alright, but my friend Jake broke his arm skateboarding, so now he has this cast and he showed us the pictures from when he broke it and his bone was sticking out and there was blood and it was so gross. Isn't that awesome?!"

His aunt laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, "It sounds like it. Did you get to sign his cast?"

"Yeah. Plus, he's getting all the girls to sign it. The cast is like a chick magnet!"

Emily gave him a one armed hug with her free arm, "You're 11. You don't have to worry about 'chicks' yet."

"Emily, I'm 11. I'm pretty much a man now."

"Of course you are, Ty."

Neeta checked her watch, "We have to go kids, say goodbye." Tyler hugged Emily again before running out the door. Lucy had a hesitant look on her face before turning to Neeta, "Um, I'll be out in a second with Sydney, okay?" Neeta nodded and followed after Tyler.

Emily worriedly looked at Lucy, "Is everything alright?"

The teen waved her hands in the air, "Oh yeah everything is fine, but I was just wondering if maybe I could use your car tonight? A couple of friends from school are going out and they asked me to go with them."

"Go with them where?"

"Just to my friend Alana's house, but I really wanna drive there so I make a good impression. I want them to like me."

Emily sighed, "You don't have to drive just for them to like you."

"Please, Emily?"

Emily thought it over in her head for a minute before looking back at the teen, "I would if I could Luce, but I need the car tonight to drive home. I can take you to your friend's if you want? I'm sure it'll look cooler if I drive you than having Neeta drive you in her minivan."

Lucy sighed, defeated, "No, it's okay."

"I could drive you home tonight after the party."

Both of the girls turned their heads toward Opie, whose presence was almost forgotten. Emily confusedly looked at him, "I'm sorry?"

The large man cleared his throat awkwardly, "I heard you guys talking and I could take you home after the party tonight. I'm already going to be here tonight, so it's no trouble."

Lucy, jumping at the chance, "That's a great idea! What do you say Em?"

Emily looked back and forth between the two of them before looking down at Sydney, who was just content with being held by her aunt, before sighing, "I guess that could work." Lucy jumped out of excitement and ran over to hug Emily while thanking her multiple times. Emily laughed at the girl's excitement as she took Sydney and left with Neeta. She just shook her head as she recalled their antics. Emily turned back to Opie, "Sorry about that."

Opie shook his head, "No problem. Cute kids."

"Thanks."

"I don't know if this is me crossing a line, but you seem pretty young to have a daughter that can drive."

Emily mimicked Opie's stance and crossed her arms as well, "Oh, they're not my kids." When she noticed Opie's confused look she sighed, "It's a long story."

"I know all about 'long stories'."

Emily looked up to meet his understanding gaze. She smiled slightly at the fact that he wasn't pressing her for information. It was a nice change of pace. She broke eye contact with him as she said, "Oh, and thank you for offering to drive me home tonight. You really didn't have to do that."

"Not a problem. I have a daughter, so I've heard enough about trying to make friends and all of the typical 'teenage girl' stuff."

Emily laughed, "Yeah, it can get pretty ridiculous."

The door to the office suddenly opened as Jax walked in, "Yo, Ope. We got church in five." He glanced down at Emily, "Hey, Em."

She smiled, "Hey Jax."

Jax glanced back to Opie and held up five fingers. The man turned back to Emily, "I guess that's my cue to leave."

She slightly nodded her head, "I guess so." She watched Opie as he started to walk out of the office before calling, "I'll see you later Opie!"

He turned back and slightly smiled at her, "Yeah."

* * *

Emily showed up at the lot at nine o'clock to see the party in full swing. She was surrounded by dozens of scantily clad women and beyond drunk men. Looking around at everyone around her, she felt as though she stuck out like a sore thumb in her simple black tank top and pair of jeans. She continued to look around for a familiar face, but had no such luck. She wandered around for a little bit until she jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare ya, beautiful."

She whipped her head around to find that it was only Tig, "Jesus Tigger! You scared the shit out of me."

He chuckled at her, "You alright? You seem a little lost."

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a party person, so I have no idea what I'm doing."

Tig put his arm around her shoulders, "Well, the first thing you're doing wrong is that you don't have a drink in your hands. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Emily shook her head as Tig walked away, knowing he wasn't going to come back. He'd probably find a girl to have sex with. She continued to walk around and she eventually ended up at the bar. She figured if she was at this party, she might as well follow Tig's advice and get a drink. She was about to ask for something when she realized Half-Sack was manning the bar. She called out to him, "Hey Half-Sack!"

He turned around, looking frazzled, "Oh! Hey, Emily!" He gave a beer to one of the poorly clothed women before walking over to her, "Need anything?"

"You know, I was considering it, but now," she looked around the party and took notice of the party progressively getting crazier, "I'm thinking maybe I need a clear head."

He chuckled at her, "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"So, I guess you picked the short straw and got stuck with bar duty?"

"Well," he gestured to his cut, "I'm a prospect, so it comes with the territory."

She leaned against the bar, "You know, I still don't understand this whole, 'Sons of Anarchy' deal."

Half-Sack shifted his weight nervously, "Yeah, it's um...it's pretty complicated."

Emily arched an eyebrow out of disbelief and was about to say something when more patrons came up to the bar for drinks which drew Half-Sack away from their conversation. She sighed and walked back outside, wondering why she ever agreed to come to this party when she didn't even know the guy it was for. She was about to lose all hope in the party when she spotted Opie at a picnic table with Piney. She walked over to them, "Hey, you two!"

Both men looked at Emily as she continued to walk closer to them. When she was close enough, Piney smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He hadn't known her for long, but he had grown to like Gemma's assistant over the past few days. She always got shit done and wasn't afraid to get snappy with a customer when she needed to. Piney pulled out of the hug and gestured to Opie, "I'm assuming you've met my son already?"

Emily looked at the man from earlier, "I have, although I didn't know he was your son."

Piney put his hand on Opie's shoulder, "Yeah. Although it's clear he didn't get my striking good looks."

Opie laughed, "Love you too." He turned toward Emily to change the topic, "Having fun?"

Emily thought about it for a second before laughing and saying, "Define 'fun'."

The two men laughed with her until they noticed a fancy car pulling up in the lot. Both of them stood up in front of Emily in a protective manner, which immediately worried her. She had no idea what was going on and, whatever it was, she didn't like it. Opie moved over to where Clay and the others were standing talking to the men who came out of the car. Piney started to walk over as well and told Emily to go stand with Gemma. She moved to the older woman, "What's going on?"

Gemma pursed her lips in thought, "I'm not sure."

Emily looked forward as they continued to talk. She couldn't make out any of what they were saying, but they didn't seem to be just casually chatting. Soon, the men started to leave and people started to go back to what they were doing. Emily walked up to Opie, "Everything all right?"

Opie glanced back towards the men leaving, "Yeah, just some new business owners trying to show us how big their balls are." He looked back at Emily, "Nothing to worry about."

Emily looked at him skeptically, "If you say so."

A few minutes after the first car left, a second car pulled in. This one, however, got a much different reaction than the first one. All of the men in cuts walked over to the car cheering. Once again, Emily wasn't really sure what was going on, but she assumed it had something the do with Bobby. A heavy set man got out of the car and was welcomed with hugs and cheers. The others slipped his cut back on him, which confirmed Emily's theory. Emily laughed at their antics when she was called over by Clay.

Clay put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Before this guy gets completely shit-faced, I'd like to officially introduce you to him. Emily, this is Bobby."

Emily waved her hand in a greeting, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Bobby grinned, "Hopefully not too much. How do you know the guys?"

"I'm Gemma's assistant."

He let out a large laugh, "God bless you." With that, the guys led him inside to get the party really started. She shook her head as they walked away before turning to Opie who had hung back. Opie tilted his head at her, "You ready to go?"

Emily looked around, "Yeah, I think I've had enough craziness for one night."

Opie laughed shortly before telling her to follow him. She followed him over to where mostly everyone had parked their cars when he started to head towards the motorcycles. She skeptically followed him over to his bike and just stood there when he got on. He held out his helmet for her to take, "Well?"

Emily kept looking over the bike holding her hands together in front of her, "Well, you see, I've never really been on a bike before. So..."

"It's easy. All you have to do is hold on. I'm doing the work."

She nervously looked at the helmet before slowly grabbing it and putting it on. She gently got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around Opie. She jumped when he started the bike and he laughed at her before turning back, "Just relax."

Opie took off out of the T-M parking lot and soon they were on the road. Emily had a tight grip on Opie for the first few minutes, but she soon adjusted to the conditions. After about 20 minutes, they pulled up to Emily's house. She got off the bike and handed Opie his helmet, "Thanks again for taking me home Opie. I really do appreciate."

He gave her a small smile, "No problem."

"So, I'll see you soon?"

Opie put his helmet on and started his bike, "Yeah."

Emily watched as Opie pulled out of her driveway and took off down the street. She stood there for a few minutes rethinking what all had just happened before going in to send Neeta home.

* * *

**Hey you guys! So, this is the second chapter. Like, I said in the first chapter, please review and give me feedback so I can make the story better! I really want to portray the characters right. And, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Thanks guys! :)**


End file.
